Never Alone
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: Anakin didn't turn to the dark side, and instead of Padmé dying she nearly died. Now she is in a coma, and Anakin has to raise Luke and Leia without her. He must build a life for himself and the twins without her, and protect the whole family from the wrath of Sidious.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an older piece if writing that I've had down for at least two years. So, for those of you who have read my other fics I know this doesn't seem like my usual writing style, but in the later chapters it'll be up to speed. Please enjoy though! I do not own anything, and please forgive me of any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless!**_

Anakin stared into the never ending vastness of space, lost in his emotions. Pain tugged at every edge of his heart. His dreams had almost totally come true. But at the last second the doctors had managed to keep her from dying. So, now she was in a coma, and it was unknown when she would wake up. Anakin felt alone now. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he only had two options. He could either stay with the Jedi and help try and rebuild the order , or he could stay with his children and raise them on his own until Padmé woke up. Whatever choice he made it would hurt him in some way. He loved the Jedi, he loved being a Jedi; but he loved his children more. He is all they have, and they need him. "_They need you, Ani! Be strong for them_!" Anakin went over Padmé's last words to him before she blacked out. She is right they needed him, and he had to be strong. It's what Padmé wants, and it is the right thing to stood up and walked out the door of his chambers.

Master Yoda sat in meditation, but also in thought of the discovery that was just made. Skywalker was married, and now he has children. A violation of several lines on the Jedi by expelling form the order. However, the galaxy needed Skywalker, and there was still so much he needed to know. But it wasn't just his future he was concerned about, but the children's as well. They were strong in the force no doubt, and needed to be kept safe from the Sith.

Yoda was drawn from his meditation by the presence of Skywalker outside his chamber. The door slid open, and Anakin stood firm waiting for Yoda's permission to enter. "Take a seat, Skywalker." Anakin obeyed and walked around to the seat in front of Yoda.

Anakin just looked on for a while waiting for Yoda to say something. When it seemed obvious Yoda was waiting for him to speak. He straightened out, and prepared himself. "Master, I've broken the code I confess, but I also confess I don't regret it either. It's because of my love for Padmé that I strove to become who I am. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be sitting here in front of you." Anakin waited a few moments before continuing. "I know as The Chosen One I have a duty to the galaxy, and the force. But Master, I fear that I am not ready to face him. I also have a duty to something more important." Anakin paused again, and then continued. "My children need me. I'm all they have until Padmé awakens. And Padmé told me right before she fell into the coma that the children need me, and I have to be strong for them. I will obey Master. And to do that I must leave the Jedi until I am needed again."

Yoda opened his eyes to Anakin then at last spoke. "Make this decision lightly you did not?"

"No Master. I actually had a lot of time to think about it."

"Sure you are the path this is you want to take?"

Anakin considered the question for a moment. He is sure, his family needed him, and they are his first priority. And no matter what he would be strong for them. "I am. Master the Jedi and the galaxy are worth fighting for, but my family is worth more."

Yoda bowed his head. Skywalker's future now lay in his own hands. "Then, until the time is right disappear we will." Both Jedi bowed to each other respectfully then Anakin rose and walked away.

Anakin arrived at the door of the nursery where his children where. He smiled once he opened the door and he laid eyes on them. He walked to Luke's warming tray and admired his son's adorable slumbering face. Anakin bent down and kissed one of his cheeks then rubbed the top of Luke's head with his real hand. Leia however wanted her father focused on her, and slightly cried for him. "I'm here. I'm here." Anakin soothed her. He wrapped her in her blanket then picked her up to his chest. She settled down as soon as she was in his arms. Anakin sat down at the seat, and stared down at his daughter's beautiful face.

Ever since Padmé had informed Anakin that she was pregnant he had suspected the baby to be a girl. For as long as he could remember he had wanted his own little girl. And now he was holding his wish come true in his arms, and kept a watchful eye for his other precious miracle who peacefully slept. The sight of both of them healthy brought tears to Anakin's eyes. Despite that Padmé was unresponsive at the moment it didn't change the fact that he was now a father. And that brought more joy to him than anything ever had before. He wasn't going to let anything dampen his spirit, and compromise these special moments he has alone with his children.

Anakin traced Leia nose with his forefinger. Leia had somehow gotten one of her hands free of the blanket and gripped Anakin's finger. Anakin smiled and rubbed the little hand between his own fingers. He could've sworn he just saw Leia smile at him. That was all it took for Anakin to break out crying. But out of joy. He pulled his little girl to his chest and gently rocked her while he cried.

Anakin had never felt such pure bliss like this. He knew he had made the right decision in deciding to stay with the twins. But he wondered how Obi Wan would take the news when he eventually found out. However, at this moment it is not important.

Luke began to whimper from his warming tray. Anakin smiled then stood up to put Leia in her warming tray so he could he tend to her brother. However, he unwrapped her from her blankets first, and then gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I's ok buddy! I'm right here." Anakin tried to sooth his son then picked him up so he could tend to him.

Obi Wan walked down the hallways leading to Anakin's quarters. He had just heard that Anakin was leaving, and decided maybe he could try to probe his mind a little into not leaving. He stopped at Anakin's door then knocked. "Come in." He heard from the other side of the door. Obi Wan walked in and saw Anakin bending over a traveling case and placing something in it. The Anakin turned around to face his Master.

"Master."Anakin slightly bowed to him then continued at packing.

"Leaving all ready?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah, the three of us will be going home."

"Where's home?"

"Naboo. Padmé's parents were contacted after the birth. Then shortly after they contacted me."

"They know you and Padmé are married?"

"Yes. They've known for about two years. They are the only family I have left."

Obi Wan thought on all of this for a moment before hearing Anakin continue.

"I'll be taking the twins with me in the morning to Naboo. It's still being discussed where Padmé will remain."

"Anakin, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Anakin turned his attention from packing to his master. "About what?"

"About the twins."

Anakin didn't like the sound of where this was going. He adopted a stern look on his face and then stood straight at his master. "What about them?" Anakin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anakin, I know you know that they are strong in the force. The Sith will for sure come after them. They need to be kept safe."

"So? I will keep them safe."

Obi Wan sighed. He now realized he had to make the point clear if Anakin was going to be hard like this. "Anakin, I'm not doubting you it's just that I think you may have a better chance at keeping them safe if you stay with us."

Anakin knew this was coming. "Master, I'm grateful for all of your training, and I love you like a father, but I made a vow to my family. I promised Padmé I would be strong for them, and I promised the twins I would be there for them. It's like I told Master Yoda the galaxy is worth fighting for, but my family is worth more."

"Anakin I understand that. I just think they will be safer if you let us train them."

"So that they can be made to believe that love is something to be avoided, so that I wouldn't see them so much and basically let someone else raise them. They're my children Master, and I love them. And I intend to keep my promise to them."

"Anakin, I admire you for that, but by leaving us you are leaving them more vulnerable."

"We'll be fine as long as the three of us stay together until Padmé wakes up." One of the twins started to whimper when Anakin looked he saw it was Luke. He sensed he was distressed because of the tension radiating from Anakin. Anakin walked over to Luke then picked him up to his chest. Anakin relaxed as soon as Luke was in his arms, as did Luke. Then he turned back around to face Obi Wan. "Obi Wan, you're practically father to me. You mean a lot to me. But I feel this is the right path for me. For us. I'm sorry Master, but I can't stay."

Obi Wan bowed his head in defeat. He realized there was no changing Anakin's mind, this is what he wanted. "I respect your decision Anakin. May the force be with you!"

Both Master and former apprentice bowed to each other one last time. "May the force be with you!" Anakin replied. Obi Wan had just turned to leave before Anakin stopped him. "Master, this isn't goodbye forever."

Obi Wan smiled. "No. We will see each other again someday." That being said Obi Wan turned and left.

Anakin was just about to put Luke down before someone else summoned him. "Sir, your presence had been requested in the medical ward." The droid turned and left. Anakin guessed they had finished debating what would become of Padmé.

"We feel it is more appropriate that we keep her here to monitor her. I assure you she will be well taken care of." The med droid explained to Anakin.

"I understand." Anakin replied. The med droid was about to leave when Anakin asked him something. "Can I have a few minutes alone with her? Before I leave tomorrow?"

"Of course." The med droid replied. The droid entered the chambers housing Padmé and shooed the doctor out of the room so that Anakin could be alone with her.

Anakin walked into his wife's chamber and approached her, and very gingerly sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Padmé?Angel if you can hear me, I want to tell you something. The twins are gonna be ok. I'll take care of them until you wake up. I promise you they will never be alone, I'll be strong for them. I won't let Palpatine get anywhere near them. I'll protect them with my life. But Padmé, you need to be strong too. You need to focus on waking up one day. However, until that is I'll tell them about you. I promise you they will not forget who you are. I promise." Anakin caressed her cheek with his right hand, and then leaned down to kiss her unconscious lips. "I love you so much!" He pulled back to look at her one last time before he stood up and walked back to his quarters where his children where.

Anakin held on to his children as the ship he was in landed on Naboo. He smiled down at them for how well they were doing for their first trip. He pulled each one away from his chest so he could kiss both of them and whisper that he loved them. The ship landed and everyone scurried to get off the ship, but Anakin sat down until the crowd thinned out so he could keep the twins in his grip a little easier. Finally he stood and Threepio grabbed his two traveling cases then he and Artoo followed him off the ship.

Anakin kept the babies inside his cloak hidden from everybody, and everything. He searched for his parents in-law. They had said that they would meet him there to help him get the twins to the house. When he spotted them he stepped up his pace towards them.

Jobal was the first to notice them, and rushed to her son in law as soon as she saw him. However, she opened her arms wider to include her new grandchildren in her hug. Anakin just enjoyed the feeling of his mother in law's hug, and then his father in law Ruwee came and joined them in the hug.

Anakin couldn't be more thankful that Padmé's family had grown to accept Anakin as family. They had bonded on visits he took with Padmé when they had time off, and his nieces adored him, as he adored them.

One of his own children made a sound of protest at being squashed. So, they all pulled back and Jobal looked into Anakin's robe to see it was Leia who had made the complaint. "Want to hold her?" Anakin asked Jobal.

"Of course." Jobal gently commandeered the baby from her father's arms and held her in her own arms. "She is so gorgeous." Jobal exclaimed.

"Just like Padmé!" Anakin noted.

"Exactly like Padmé!" Jobal admired the little girl that was identical to her own Padmé.

"I have no doubt in my mind who Luke looks like." Ruwee stated.

Anakin smiled at his father in law. "If you mean to say you're guessing he looks like me, you guessed right." Ruwee laughed. "Here." Anakin handed the little boy to his grandfather.

Ruwee took the baby in his arms and looked down at the sleeping identical face of Anakin. "He's the deep sleeper of the two?"

Anakin laughed. "He sure is. He'll fall asleep just about anywhere, anytime; and won't wake up for hours! Actually, I'm positive he got that from me. I'm a deep sleeper myself!"

Everybody burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go home." Jobal suggested. Anakin reached behind him and grabbed his travel cases. With the two droids following behind. They made their way home.

_**Leave good feedback! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything, and I apologise for any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless!**_

Anakin was very quick to discover that raising two newborn babies on your own is hard. However, Anakin had family to help him. With their help he started to get into a routine, and by spending time with the twins he learned more about what made them comfortable, happy, stop crying, and even go to sleep. He also began to see personality differences between the two.

Luke is a very curious little one. Anakin soon learned that he loved to look outside in the backyard, he loved trying to figure out what everything was. Anakin found it very cute to watch actually.

Leia on the other hand loved to be talked to. All Anakin had to do was simply let her hear his voice and she would be calm or happy. However, she wanted Anakin all to herself. She never let one of her other family members hold her when she was hungry, or falling asleep, no matter what she wanted Anakin for those things. It was clear she is a Daddy's girl.

What amazed Anakin the most about them is that they already know who he is. They already knew he is their father, and he thought babies take a little long to figure out who their father is; but then again they are no ordinary babies. They are his children. Anakin had passed on much force potential to them, and he was guessing because of that they were able to figure out that he is their father from the moment they saw him and heard his voice.

It really comforted Anakin to know that he had two precious twin children who were already begging for his attention. They are his light, they comfort him, they raise his spirit, and they make him feel at peace. All Anakin had to do is pick them up and hold them close to him, and he will forget about all his problems. It's doesn't make him forget that Padmé is not here of course, but it soothes his pain of that. Because of them he has already come to grips with it.

However, he had a feeling inside him that made him ask himself if would be a good father as they got older. Or would his parenting skills diminish as they grew. His family assured him that it would be alright, but that didn't make the feeling go away. However, he does do the best he can to bury that feeling where he can barely feel it, and most of the time it works.

Rain poured down over the home of the Nabberies and Skywalkers. Anakin slept peaceful in his and the twins room that his parents in-law had given them.

He hoped it wouldn't be this way for long, he hoped that he could find a good enough job and save enough to afford their own home, but until then they were perfectly willing to let him stay with them.

Anakin awoke to the evening storm. He wondered why though. Whenever it rained he had been known to sleep even deeper than he already did. The next thing he knew was that he sensed Leia was awake.

Anakin rolled to his other side and got off the bed to retrieve her from her crib. "What's the matter Angel?" Anakin asked her. He felt fear radiating from her, but he didn't know what it was she could be afraid of. A second later thunder boomed outside. Leia whimpered and gripped her father's arm, then tried to hide by pressing closer to his chest. Anakin understood. "Does the thunder scare you?" Leia only snuggled closer as her reply; Anakin took it as a yes. "It's ok." Anakin hugged her as tight as he could without squashing her too much. Then he walked back to the bed and sat back down. "I'm here. It won't hurt you. It's just a little electricity in the sky, that's all it is. Though, I will admit to you. It can be frightening. When I was little and had never known what a thunder storm was like, I got really scared when I saw and heard it for the first time. But do you know what my master told me?" Leia had rolled out of her scared position and was now staring up at his face listening to him as he talked to her. "He told me, that if I ever get scared of anything, just think of the things it can't do to you, and remember them so that that way, it won't always scare you. I got better eventually, and now I actually like to listen to it rain. You probably will too, someday. But until then, I'll always be there to hold you when you need me." Leia actually smiled at him when he finished. Then it turned into a yawn. Anakin chuckled as he watched his little girl fight to stay awake, but he guessed that his story had calmed her mind to the point where she was tired.

However, Anakin couldn't find the strength to put her back in her crib. So instead, he placed her on the other side of the bed. Then he got up to retrieve her brother and place him next to her. He pulled the covers up to both of their chins to protect them from the chill in the room. Anakin leaned down and gave both of them kisses. "I love you both so much!" He spoke with his heart when he said that, and he somehow knew they understood him.

Sleepiness soon took over him as well, and he climbed into the bed right next to them. Anakin turned so that he was facing them so he could keep an eye on them in case they needed to be tended to, or because they got scared. Yet, both babies where fast asleep, and a few seconds later so was their father.

Anakin woke up the next morning, his twin's peacefully sleeping right next to him. Well, Luke was. Leia had awoken, and was moving around next to her brother.

Anakin smiled at his children. He knows he is incredibly lucky to have them as his children, and he knew he would do anything for them, anything.

Anakin heard a small crack of thunder boom outside. When he looked at the window he realized it was still raining. "Hah, still raining. Huh baby?" Anakin cooed to his little girl. He sat up so that his back was to the headboard of the bed, and picked up the baby in his arms. She snuggled up against his chest as soon as he secured a good place to hold her.

"How long have you been up?" Anakin asked. He could see the tiredness in her eyes. The storm probably kept her up ever since he fed and put her down a little while ago.

Anakin was just about to say something out, when Luke woke up. He took his hand and started sucking on it. That was a signal to Anakin. "Alright, you two hang on for a few seconds I'll go get your food." Anakin slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Anakin learned that the sucking on the hand gesture meant that they were getting hungry. Whenever one was hungry, he went ahead and fed the other. That way he and the baby could dodge the little one getting hungry later.

Anakin reached above his sink where he kept the twins' feeding bottles. Then he reached for the formula. He mixed the two together then a few minutes later he had the bottles ready. For warming that is. Anakin turned on the hot water faucet, and as soon as he felt the hot water coming he put the drain stop on the drain, and placed the bottles in the sink. A few minutes later they were ready for feeding, however Anakin kept the other bottle in the sink so that when he fed Leia her bottle would still be warm.

Anakin came into the bedroom and sat next to the twins on the large bed. He took a hand sucking Luke into his arms and cradled him. Then he retrieved the bottle and placed the end in Luke's mouth. Luke drank hungrily while his father just stared down at his adorable little face. As it turns out Luke had not only inherited Anakin's ability to sleep very long, but he had inherited Anakin's appetite. Even though he only drank milk for now, the way he drank it so hungrily made Anakin believe that he had his appetite, but anyone could tell he had Padmé's gentle and patient nature. Unlike Anakin, and Leia who had inherited his personality.

Speaking of Leia with Anakin's personality, Leia began to demand that Anakin paid attention to her. "It's alright Litttle Angel, it's almost your turn." Anakin soothed the little girl. Just a few moments later Luke had finished off the bottle. Anakin lifted him to his shoulder and rubbed the little boys back, in an attempt to get him to burp. Luke burped a few minutes after much rubbing, and Anakin couldn't help but kiss his boy's cheek. "I hope I'll be able to teach you some manners." Anakin joked. Anakin placed the boy next to him and picked up his sister. "Here you go Little Angel." Anakin gave the bottle to Leia and she began to drink.

Ruwee Naberrie walked out of his and his wife's bedroom heading downstairs to get ready for his day. A noise coming out of Anakin's room stopped him. He came to the door and as quietly as he could opened the door just so that he could see in, and peered in the room.

Anakin had Leia propped on his shoulder rubbing her back. Leia held on to Anakin's shoulder affectionately. Leia all of the sudden burped. "Leia!" Anakin played. "That's not lady like at all." Anakin moved the little girl to his arms. "Luckily this time, I'm the only one that heard you, but we will have to work on that won't we? Yes we will." Anakin rubbed his nose with her then lifted her back to his shoulder. Then as carefully as he could he lifted Luke into his free arm and lifted him to his other shoulder, and he hugged them both. "I love you both so much!

Ruwee could hear the tears in Anakin's voice. He smiled at his son in-law though.

Ruwee was so impressed with how well Anakin was doing as a father; a single father nonetheless. However, if anyone saw him with the twins they could tell that Anakin loved every second of it. That he loved being a father.

Ruwee closed the door back and headed downstairs thinking of the confidence he had in Anakin as a parent.

Anakin looked in on the twins one last time before he headed downstairs to make him some CAF. He reached the kitchen and turned on the dispenser. When he reached for a cup, he realized that his mother in-law was sitting at the table. "Morning Jobal."

Jobal looked back at him and smiled. "Morning Anakin."

Anakin took his cup and placed it under the dispenser. While the CAF was still brewing he went to get some sugar and milk, but Anakin tended to like vanilla in CAF so he got some vanilla as well.

"Like vanilla?" "Jobal asked. She had never seen him add vanilla to any of his morning beverages.

"I love it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Well, if I know you, you have quite the sweet tooth." Jobal smiled and Anakin laughed.

"Padmé told you that?"

"She sure did. She always said whenever she would try to hide any sweet from you, you would find it and eat it in like, two seconds."

Anakin laughed. "She was imagining things, I assure you." Anakin said as he flicked the dispenser to pouring his CAF. Jobal laughed. Anakin added his three other ingredients to his CAf, but smiled why he did.

"How were the twins last night with the storm?"

Anakin sat with Jobal at the table and placed his CAF down to cool. "Good as always. Leia got a little scared however, but I picked her up and she eventually fell back asleep."

"And Luke?"

"Slept through it, except when I needed to take care of him." Jobal laughed again.

It really was a shame Padmé couldn't be here with him, the twins would have been quite a laughing stock for her as well. "Did Ruwee already leave for the university?"

"Mm hm." Jobal answered over her sop of her drink. "Not too long ago."

"Oh. Hopefully I'll be able to find my own job soon." Jobal smiled.

"Well, if it takes longer than you think, you know that you are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Jobal." Jobal ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled at her then turned to his CAF.

The day had progressed on as it usually did these days. Ruwee,was at work, Jobal did some housework, Anakin offered to help but she usually brushed it off; Anakin took care of the twins and scoured the holonet for any mechanical job offers.

He had found a few and had written down all of their addresses and holocomfrequencies. Because Anakin is caring for extremely young ones he wanted to find someone who was willing to let him work from home until they were older. Jobal assured him that many of the people that offered up those jobs were very kind, but Anakin had his doubts.

Day turned into night. Anakin was sitting on the couch in the living room on a datapad looking over another job offer with Luke nestled in his other arm. This time it was Luke who had wanted his father's attention more. Leia was laying down in his lap, but asleep.

Ruwee walked in the door, but Anakin didn't notice. Ruwee smiled when he saw his son in law with his grandchildren. "How is your search going?" Ruwee asked.

Anakin turned around and saw Ruwee. "It's going alright. I'm praying though that at least one of them is willing to let me work from home for a few years till the kids are older."

"Well, I'm sure at least one of them will be willing, but if not I'm sure either Jarred or I can probably find some people who you could talk to."

Ruwee sat on the other couch diagonal from the one Anakin was in. "Thank you Ruwee, but you really don't have to do that."

"Anakin! You can't do everything on your own. Eventually you have to let someone help you. I mean… raising two babies on your own is probably hard enough." Anakin smiled on that one.

"It is, but it's also fun and enjoyable."

Ruwee listened intently on the words that were spoken to him. Then he looked on at the two sleeping babies perfectly content and safe in their father's embrace. Leia however caught his attention. "You know?" Anakin looked up from his datapad to listen to his father in law again. "Whenever the conversation of children came up, Padmé always said you wanted a daughter."

Anakin looked at Leia who still slept in his lap. "I did. For as long as I can remember I had wanted as least one little girl. Not that I would have minded a boy, I just wanted at least one. And now I have these two" Anakin placed the datapad on the cushion and lifted Leia into his other arm.

"Anakin! I just want you to know that, I think you do an amazing job with these two. Anyone can tell just by seeing you with them that you love being a father. I certainly can. And I just want you to know that I had and still have full confidence in you as a husband, and I have full confidence in you as a father." Anakin didn't know how to react to Ruwee'swords. He felt really happy that he thought of him as a really good father. Anakin reacted in the best way he could that moment. He smiled and cried. Ruwee got up and pulled Anakin in his arms. "I also want you to know that I think of you as my son." Anakin's eyes opened wide. "Not just because you married my daughter. I really want you to know that I thank you! I don't think anyone of us could've made Padmé as happy as you made her. You never gave up on her, and you haven't given up, and now even though she's not here you are raising your children. I couldn't have done it any better myself." Anakin cried out, but Ruwee didn't mind in the least. "Listen to me alright. You are my son! And I love you! If you ever need anything, you come to me you understand?" Anakin nodded.

"I wish Padmé was here though!" Anakin muffled.

"I know you do. She will wake up one day. Don't ever forget that." Anakin sniffled.

"I won't! Ruwee…" "Anakin!" Ruwee interrupted him. "I really do think it's time you started calling me Dad!" Anakin put his face into shock. "I know you never had a father, and I'm sure your master was like a father to you, but then again he is a Jedi. But now you have me! And if you ever need me do not hesitate to come to me!" Words couldn't really describw how Anakin felt right now. To know that Padmé's father was willing to be his father. Anakin felt more part of a family than ever before. No one could ever replace his mother, but he still had Jobal. "Thank you Dad!"

Ruwee hugged the young man even tighter. He really understood that Anakin has been forced to live through a hard time like this. His whole life has been hard, but Ruwee wanted to try and attempt to get him through this hard time, and bring him to enjoy at least one good part in his life.

Little Luke didn't like that he was being squashed. Ruwee pulled back and Anakin set Leia back in his lap as gently as he could to soothe Luke. "Guess they both are quite the attention seeker." Ruwee laughed.

"Yes they are! It's usually Leia though who wants the attention."

Ruwee laughed more. "A Daddy's girl huh?" Anakin nodded. He let Ruwee pick her up and hold her while he tended to Luke.

Anakin walked out of the bathroom after changing into his nightclothes. His twins lay out on his bed so he could tell them goodnight before he went to sleep. One at a time he kissed the babies' cheeks and placed them in their cribs. "Goodnight Angels! I love you both!" Anakin closed his drapes, turned out his lamp, then climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

_**I'm still young so I've never had kids, but I tried to incorporate parenting as best I could. Hope it was decent! Merry Christmas! Thank you and God Bless!**_


End file.
